Various forms of message boards are known in the art. The conventional bulletin board, which is generally made from a cork or other tack penetrable material, has been used to pin or tack notes or other things to it. Other message boards include dry-erase boards which are essentially smaller versions of the big dry-erase boards used like blackboards (or more accurately "white" boards) in offices and elsewhere.
The dry-erase boards comprise a relatively smooth laminate coating, such as porcelain, on a backing which may be heavy cardboard or other suitable backing material, such as masonite or metal. A typical board is approximately the size of a standard piece of paper with the smooth laminate normally covering the entire surface. Messages, or other information, are written on these boards with conventional dry-erase pens. The ink from these pens can easily be wiped off with an individual's fingers, a tissue, cloth, or the like.
In addition to the foregoing, variations of these boards exist wherein the bulletin board, having an all cork facing or other penetrable material, includes a pocket with a pad of paper having the backing on the pad of paper glued into the pocket. Also, an elongated slot may be provided to hold a writing instrument.
Another variation of these boards includes a board comprising both dry-erase laminate and cork board covering the respective halves of the surface of the board. Both the laminate and the cork board are disposed on a heavy cardboard or other backing or substrate.